


Questions and answers

by Guess_im_a_shipper_now



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal, Begging, Bondage, Consent is Sexy, First there's plot, If you don't read the plot you can't have any porn, Oral, Other, Tentacles, Then there's porn, Tie and tease, Venom is beyond human notions of gender, but also an attempt to explore the possibilities of sex between symbiote and host, dom venom, how can you have any porn if you don't read the plot, of course there's tentacles, sub Eddie, they/them pronouns for venom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guess_im_a_shipper_now/pseuds/Guess_im_a_shipper_now
Summary: While Venom is recovering, Eddie tries to avoid the thoughts he has about them - even going so far as to take medication to decrease his sex drive. When Venom recovers there are a lot of questions and answers on both sides, but Eddie is reluctant to answer some questions - at first anyway





	Questions and answers

**Author's Note:**

> I blame my best friend. She was horrified that I didn't have any ships so I started small with canon ships and now here I am writing my first ever fanfiction. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

It had seemed only fair. Venom had saved his life twice, and the second time had almost died in the process, burned by the rocket exhaust. Eddie owed Venom - or at least that was the rationalisation he told himself as he gathered up all the pieces of Venom he could find and let them absorb into his skin, not noticing that he was babbling all the time "V, it's OK, it's OK Venom I've got you, I'm here, Eddie's here" Eddie also resolutely ignored the feelings of loss and sadness that had overcome him when he thought Venom was dead, and he pushed all thoughts and feelings to do with how he really felt about them deep inside his subconscious. 

**********************************************

Time passed, and Eddie tried to be the best host he could for the healing symbiote inside him. He took freelance writing jobs and worked from home under several pseudonyms and soon he had the money to get a better apartment. He paid attention to his body and ate whatever his strange cravings prompted him to, and thankfully there wasn't a repeat of the lobster tank incident. Mostly he craved raw meat and chocolate, occasionally pickled gherkins or large quantities of cheese, and once french fries and cookie dough ice cream. The rest of the time he worked out, watched cable or Netflix and surfed the Internet.

One thing that had occurred to Eddie pretty early on was what to do about sexual urges. He was pretty sure that Venom, being a symbiote whose natural form outside a host was an amorphous blob, wouldn't know about sex, and besides he didn't like the idea of jacking off with a voyeur in his head watching and commenting. He pushed away the mental images that came to him of what he'd like Venom to do to him, and the feelings that it stirred up, and started researching while Venom was still hibernating or recuperating or whatever they were doing. 

Bromide in tea was an urban legend, but there were a few different medications that had an anaphrodisiac effect, plus several herbal remedies that were supposed to do the same thing. Eddie experimented with various combinations until he found one that worked when combined with meditation and self hypnosis. No more pesky sex drive for him. He didn't miss it much, unless he thought about Venom's natural form and how they could shape themself into anything and what the implications were-

_Breathe and relax, let the thought flow away on a river_

Eddie breathed in and out, shakily at first but then more calmly. He might not get erections any more but **that** thought kept surfacing now and again. 

_Is it possible to get mental boners?_ Eddie wondered idly. He stretched in his chair, picked up his coffee cup only to find it empty and went back to the latest story he was writing.

_**Eddie** _

Eddie nearly fell out of his chair.

"Venom, is that you?!" Eddie exclaimed, not caring that he was speaking out loud.

_**Yes, Eddie. We are here. You have fed us well. You ate good food. You are a good host. Good Eddie** _

Eddie was feeling so many different feelings all at once, relief at Venom being back to themself, happiness to hear their voice, pride at being called a good host and beneath it all, a tiny flicker of embarrassment at the thoughts he had been having about Venom. 

_**So many feelings, Eddie. We are having trouble understanding them all** _

"I have a lot of questions for you, Venom."

_**And I for you, Eddie** _

Eddie swallowed nervously and hoped Venom wasn't recovered enough to spot it, or see the mental image that he wasn't thinking about, not thinking about **that** \- 

"I'll answer all your questions if you answer all of mine" he said, partly to distract himself from what he really, really wasn't thinking about. It wasn't as if Venom would ask him about it, anyway. He waited for an answer, and practiced some light meditation until-

_**Yes, Eddie. We will answer your questions** _

"Okay, V. Give me a second to think." Eddie gathered his  
scattered thoughts - not **that** one though - and drummed his fingers on the table next to the laptop.

"Why did you look so different inhabiting Anne compared to me? Why did you kill all your previous hosts at the Life Institute? Why did you choose me as a host? Is there only one human who is the right host for each symbiote, and if so how the hell did it turn out that I just happened to be an investigative reporter who turned up at the institute you were being kept at? And how did you find me when those security guards were going to kill me?"

_**So many questions, Eddie**_ Venom sounded amused. _**We have a form that we take when inside a host. It changes based on how they see themselves. We did not want to kill the hosts. They were a bad match. We were not strong enough to show ourself. We could not tell anyone. The people in charge did not feed us good food. We had to eat the hosts. We will not eat Eddie. Eddie is a good host. Eddie eats good food. Humans are different. All humans are better or worse hosts for different symbiotes. When you came to the Life Institute we could feel you. We knew how good a match you would be for us. We chose you, Eddie. Once we had bonded we could feel where you were even when we were separated. We found you as quickly as we could. And now we are together, Eddie. Better together. Stronger together**_

Eddie rubbed his closed eyelids with the heel of his hand, trying not to notice the trace of dampness, and sighed.

"Thanks, Venom. I guess it's your turn to ask the questions now"

_**Why did you save us, Eddie?** _

Eddie breathed a little easier. Maybe Venom wouldn't ask questions about **that** and he could get on with writing and continue his day.

"You saved me twice, V. Once I was actually dead for a moment, after Riot stabbed me right through the heart, and then you saved me again when the rocket exploded. I owed you, it was as simple as that."

_**We... thank you, Eddie**_ Venom's voice in Eddie's head sounded strange, as if they were unused to such concepts.  
_**We have been looking at the memories from when we were separated, and while we were resting**_ Eddie's heart felt like it was in his throat and beating hard enough for all of San Francisco to hear. Venom didn't seem to notice, and continued  
_**Why did you refer to Drake being bonded with a symbiote as having one "up his ass", Eddie?**_

Eddie chose his words carefully.

"It's just a saying, V. People refer to someone as having a stick up their ass when they are uptight and don't show emotions, so they stand up straight and don't show much body language as if they had a stick inside them holding them straight. It was nothing, really." 

_**That does not make sense. Drake was a very emotional man. We do not understand. Why are there strange chemicals in our body, Eddie?** _

_Oh, shit. Calm blue river, calm blue river_

"I... didn't want to... bother you with certain bodily functions, that's all. They aren't essential for life or health or anything, so don't worry about it." Eddie hoped that Venom would let the subject drop. (A tiny part of him hoped that they wouldn't.)

Venom was quiet for a moment, and Eddie had the unnerving sensation that they were rummaging through his insides, nothing obvious but some kind of almost imperceptible tickling sensation. 

_**You have stopped our body from experiencing erections and orgasms. Why, Eddie?** _

Eddie was shocked on multiple levels. 

"How do you know about that kind of stuff, V? You're... I mean you're not, you don't, you can't-" Eddie was babbling and Venom gently took over and closed Eddie's mouth.

_**Listen to us, Eddie. We know about sex. We have bonded to many life forms before. We bonded to several humans and one dog here on Earth. We were not spawned yesterday. Why did you do this, Eddie?**_ Venom let go of his hold on Eddie's jaw and it fell open in shock. When he had recovered, he tried to explain while not thinking about **that** , the equivalent of patting your head, rubbing your stomach, spinning plates and reciting the alphabet backwards all at the same time. 

"I thought you wouldn't know about sex and would be grossed out by it. I figured I wouldn't want to jerk off with you watching me all the time."

_Just let it go, V_ Eddie thought as privately as he could manage.

_**Let what go, Eddie? What are you trying not to think about? What is that mental image? We cannot quite see it. Show us, Eddie!** _

"I..." Eddie faltered, then it all came out in a rush. "I had fantasies, OK? About you and me. Us. I knew you wouldn't be into it so I dealt with it. Are you happy now?"

Embarrassment, shame, guilt, worry, fear, loneliness - it was a powerful cocktail and Venom felt it too. 

_**Stop that, Eddie. Do not beat yourself up. You do not know, but symbiotes and hosts can and do have sexual relationships. The bond between the two allows for some very interesting possibilities.** _

A faint spark of hope kindled in Eddie's chest. _Does this mean..?_

_**Do you have another question, Eddie?** _

"V, does- does this mean that you like the idea, too? Of us having" here Eddie swallowed, feeling like his mouth and throat were too dry "sex?" As soon as he had said it he felt stupid. "Well we can't, not for a while anyway, until the meds wear off."

_**Yes to the first, no to the second** _

"What do you mean, Venom?"

_**We can get rid of the meds. Make our body process them quickly. If that is what you want, Eddie** _

Eddie was so overwhelmed that he almost couldn't speak.

"Yes, V. Please" he added afterwards. Venom did something inside Eddie's body, and Eddie's libido came back online with a vengeance. Within 5 seconds his dick was harder than it had ever been in his life. Eddie groaned with pleasure and lust and moved his hand towards his flies, but Venom stopped him, gently but firmly restraining his body so he couldn't move.

"What are you doing, V? asked Eddie, feeling almost mindless with lust and the need to touch himself or be touched.

_**Tell us what you want us to do to you. No need for embarrassment or shame, Eddie**_ Venom added.

Eddie made a frustrated whimpering sound as he fought against the bonds Venom had placed on his limbs. Venom waited, and soon Eddie spoke.

"I want you to" _mental image_. Eddie showed Venom **that** thought, the one he had been trying to suppress for all this time.

_**No, Eddie. Tell us. Use your words**_ Venom commanded.

"But why, V? Didn't you see the mental image?" Eddie whined, still trying and failing to move his arms and hands to reach his rock hard and aching cock.

_**Yes, Eddie. We want you to say it out loud. We want you to beg for it, Eddie. We can keep you here for hours, if necessary. Keep you hard, and wanting** _

Venom waited while Eddie struggled in vain. They would have let Eddie go if he asked, but they knew this was part of what he wanted. To be dominated and "forced" to confess all his dirty fantasies. 

"I want you to slither and slide all over me, to touch me everywhere at once, and to- to go down my throat and up my ass, spit roast me and use me."

_**Good boy, Eddie. We will show you what good boys get** _

Eddie felt a sudden rush of pleasure and warmth fill his entire body.

_**Endorphins and the pleasure centre of the brain, Eddie. We will make this experience the best you have ever had. We will show you the possibilities of sex between symbiote and host** _

"That feels so good already, V."

_**In the words of a human song, you ain't seen nothing yet. Here's something that you're never going to forget** _

Venom manifested most of themself outside Eddie, leaving some inside his brain to conduct neurons and hormones and neurotransmitters like a finely tuned orchestra. They spread out like black oil or skin tight black rubber and surrounded Eddie, but not like when they manifested from inside him, this was different. They began to touch and caress Eddie all over, above and below his clothes, still holding Eddie so he couldn't move, leaving him able to talk. 

_**Relax and enjoy, Eddie**_ ordered Venom. _**Does Eddie want this?**_

"Yes V, yes, please don't stop!" moaned Eddie in a state of bliss. Venom took over Eddie's body, walking them both to the bedroom and removing all of Eddie's clothes on the way. Once in the bedroom they got Eddie on the bed lying on his back with his legs up in the air, wide apart with knees bent. Eddie's cock and ass were on display, Eddie had never felt so slutty and exposed before and it was turning him on even more. 

Venom continued to spread out over Eddie's body, lighting up every nerve in his skin with pleasure. They surrounded his cock and balls, stroking and squeezing. Eddie almost couldn't think through all the sensations Venom was making him feel. 

Venom formed part of themself into two thick tentacles, which moved to either end of Eddie's body. 

_**This is what you want, isn't it Eddie? Beg for it. Beg us like the little slut you are** _

Eddie moaned, and somehow managed to speak. 

"Please Venom, please fuck me, please, please!"

_**Good boy, Eddie. You asked so nicely** _

The tentacles moved towards their targets, and Venom used their control of Eddie's body to open his mouth wide and relax the muscle in his ass. The tentacles found their mark and entered Eddie, one in his mouth and one in his ass. The one in his ass kept going, feeling almost impossibly long and getting thicker and thicker. Just when Eddie was starting to worry it stopped growing, and both tentacles started moving, so Eddie was being facefucked and assfucked simultaneously. Venom was still stroking his cock and using the symbiotic connection to increase the pleasure, what Eddie felt Venom felt, and they fed it back to him in a masterful feedback loop of erotic bliss.

_**Look at you, Eddie. So needy, so greedy**_ Venom showed Eddie a mental image of exactly what he looked like with Venom covering him and entering him from both ends. It was the final push over the edge for Eddie, he felt the orgasm start in his fingers and toes and move up his arms and legs, into his body and finally it all met in his cock and ass and he had a giant, earth shattering whole body orgasm, he had never come so hard in his entire life. 

Eddie needed a few minutes to recover enough to speak, and during this time Venom let go of the hold they had placed on Eddie's limbs, gently retracted the tentacles and rearranged themself to be gently draped around Eddie, not stimulating any more.

"Wow, V, that was amazing. Incredible. Thank you so much."

_**You are welcome, Eddie. We will do this again. Many times** _

"Just give me time to recover in between, please!"

_**Of course, Eddie. We will always look after you. Rest now** _

Venom moved the sheets and blankets and let Eddie get comfortable, and then pulled them over him, gently stroking the side of his face. As Eddie drifted off to sleep, happier than he had been in a long time, Venom slipped back inside their shared body to bask in the afterglow and watch over Eddie's dreams.


End file.
